Lincoln's new roommate
by burtonfan422
Summary: Lincoln has just moved into his new college dorm room and meets his new roommate. Can they be friends?


Lincoln settled himself down in his new dorm room. He was told by his dorm supervisor that his roommate would probably be joining him shortly. He had traveled by bus to move from Royal Woods to attend the college at Great Lakes City. He had been offered an excellent scholarship (he'll have to thank Prof. Carlos Casagrande for putting in a good word for him), plus the residual checks and licensing fees that he had received from creating the Full House Gang (which had been surprisingly successful) practically put him here.

It had been horrible leaving Royal Woods, all of his younger sisters were bawling like babies as he boarded the train. Lily refused to let go of his suitcase for what seemed like the longest time. He told Lucy and Lisa that they would now have to share leadership responsibilities, and when he finally boarded the train and started waving farewell to his family, he actually started crying too.

Luckily, there were faculty members there to help him move in and get settled. He sat down at his new desk and had a look around the dorm room. He had put up his Ace Savvy poster and Muscle Fish clock, he was unable to bring a TV but his perspective roommate said he'd be bringing that in addition to a video game console and DVD player. Lincoln shrugged, they were going to be sharing the room and pretty much everything in it, no big deal. He at least had his own laptop.

Suddenly, three individuals came into the room. One was a blond-haired boy about his age with glasses. The two individuals behind him Lincoln assumed were the boys' parents. The mother was petite, blond-haired with a little grey coming in. The father was bald, maybe a little heavy in the midriff wearing a football jersey.

"Aw, so you must be my roommate, Lincoln Loud. Name's Jason Fox," the boy introduced himself as he walked over to shake Lincoln's hand. Lincoln gladly accepted.

"These are my parents Andy and Roger Fox," the parents then shook Lincoln's hand.

"Have your parents already left? Just for the sake of curiosity," asked Andy.

"Oh no, I traveled from Royal Woods on a bus here, we figured it was the best way. I didn't have all too much stuff that needed to come here right away, and we've got some family friends here who offered to help me buy some essentials tomorrow," answered Lincoln.

"You've got tough parents, not coming here with you, course, when our two oldest kids moved out, there was honestly a sigh of relief at our place. Not to mention angel singing that they actually got accepted somewhere," said Roger.

"Well, my five older sisters left before me, so I guess my parents have gone through it enough times that they've got a decent enough grip on the reality of a child moving out," answered Lincoln, suddenly feeling sad that his parents hadn't actually dropped him off, but at the time, they had to get to work after leaving him at the bus station.

"You've got five older sisters? Sheesh, and I thought one was bad enough," answered Jason.

"Jason! There's really no need for that! We'll help you unpack, and then maybe you boys can get to know each other a little better," scolded Andy. Lincoln volunteered to help them unpack, and even helped set up the television and its components. He could tell by what Jason had in his suitcase that he was going to get along with him. Suddenly, a comic book fell out of Jason's backpack, Lincoln volunteered to pick it up and lo and behold, there was a very familiar cover!

"You have the Ace Savvy comic book that features the first appearance of the Full House Gang!" exclaimed Lincoln.

"Yeah, that was the issue that actually got me into the Ace Savvy strip, I see you're a big fan too," replied Jason, noting Lincoln's poster.

"I don't believe it! I'm the one who actually wrote this story!" exclaimed Lincoln excitedly.

"Seriously! Let me see that real quick!" replied Jason, he opened the book, and sure enough, on the inside cover was a photograph of Lincoln when he was eleven years old.

"You are seriously that Lincoln Loud! That's amazing, I'm practically sharing my room with a celebrity! May I please have your autograph?" exclaimed a now over-excited Jason, and once he started breathing normally, Lincoln used a Sharpie he had to sign the comic book.

"It looks as though the two of you are going to be good friends. Now we're going to check ourselves into a nearby hotel. We'll be back later to take you out to dinner Jason, Lincoln, if you want, you can come along," offered Andy. Lincoln knew that he couldn't turn down the offer of a free meal.

After Jason's parents left, the two of them decided to take some time to get to know each other. Lincoln learned that Jason was the youngest of three children. His older brother Peter had gone to school to become an athlete, but when it became clear that was never going to happen, he ended up majoring in Art, and it turned out he had a great talent for it and even had a successful business back in their hometown where he now lived with his blind wife Denise. He also had a sister named Paige who was now working as a costume designer for a theatre company.

Lincoln pulled out a photo of his family and explained who each of his sisters were. Jason was amazed to see that Lincoln had survived with so many sisters, saying that he actually felt sorry for him. Lincoln just grinned sheepishly when suddenly he received a text message. It was from Lola, evidently, the younger sisters and the parents wanted to skype chat with him. He responded back that he would get onto his account immediately. So, he set up his laptop and began to skype.

"Hey college boy!" all of his younger sisters exclaimed, their parents waving right behind them. Lana and Lola were holding up Cliff and Charles and making them wave to Lincoln, the poor pets were on in years.

"Hey family! I just met my roommate, this is Jason Fox, he actually has a copy of the comic book I helped create!" said Lincoln, as he introduced his new friend. Jason waved nervously and the girls waved back.

"Think you two are going to get along?" asked Rita.

"Mom, we're into a lot of the same stuff, and he seems like a good guy, we're going to be just fine," Lincoln laughed.

"It must be strange, you spent a good chunk of your life as the one member of the family who didn't have a roommate," said Lucy.

"Hey, growing up with all of you, I'm use to crowds," laughed Lincoln.

"Well, we're glad you've already made a new friend, your older sisters will contact you at some other point," said Lynn Sr. That's when Lily pulled out something that she had been hiding from behind her back.

"Hey Bun-Bun, y'wanna say bye-bye Linky?" she asked the stuffed rabbit. She held Bun-Bun up and waved his little paw at the camera.

"Bye-Bye Linky, we miss you here!" she spoke through the bunny. Lincoln blushed at seeing his former plushie waving at him. But it felt good seeing that Lily was taking good care of him, and loved the little guy as much as he did. They all said their good-byes and the screen went dark.

"Wow! I just have to admit; your family is incredible!" exclaimed Jason.

"Thanks, you've got any photos of your family? I've met your parents, but I'd really like to see your siblings too," inquired Lincoln. Jason shrugged and pulled out an old photograph of his family from when he was eleven. He and his siblings were giving each other bunny ears, and in addition to the parents, there was an iguana sitting in as well.

"Quincy was my pet, and one of my best friends at home, my confidante, if you will," explained Jason with nostalgia. Lincoln understood where he was going with that. They then decided to play some video games and enjoy hanging out with each other until the parents came to take them out to dinner.


End file.
